Iris (Adopted By Black Veil Brides)
by Glassssss
Summary: Lena is a 14 year old girl who isn't really sure of much except dance and her best friend, Dallas. She is also a orphan; after her father passed and her mother seem to not want to look at her anymore, but what happens when BVB comes in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

_**`Bellona Lena Hannah's POV **_

_**PRESENT DAY  
**_  
I sighed as yelling was heard from downstairs and down the hall. I squeeze my dull blue eyes shut, trying to usher the loudness of the workers and bratty kids of this orphanage echoing in my mind. This was my life and I needed to live it.

I sigh and shrugged in my worn faded blue jean jacket that was given to me long ago by my father's mother, she said that my father used to where it racing when he was younger with his buddy's and when I got old enough I went too. It was amazing. The fast pace of the cars as they picked up speed, racing around you in a dirt track that sometimes flung mud everywhere, the brightness of the bright lights that were illuminated the track and the pits—the middle part of the race track, where all the crews are.

There were some patches on the jacket my dad put on when he went on a trip to get to a track, and other racing related things on the back and three on the front of the jacket. When I first got the jacket, my father told me that I could add my own patches on it too. And I did.

But only two of them, a rectangle two inch by one inch Black Veil Brides one and a smaller circle My Chemical Romance one. I was too small for the jacket but it was warm, still having the faint smell of ethanol, grease and a small bit of worn rubber it was like my comfort smell. May sound weird, but we all have them.

I grabbed my old phone, headphones and my ice skates, brushing my blond hair with powdery blue ends dyed into it, away from my face then scratching my orange cat that was practically my world, Winona, on her belly—she was named after a Fall Out Boy song called 'She's My Winona' and somewhat after the country singer that my father loved—then opened the door to my room and going down two flights of stairs as I lived in the attic, it was a little chilly up there but it was quite. As I opened the door, entering the hallway, closing it behind me, making the fatal mistake of entering the wrath Gabriella and Kenneth arguing. I swear they were like Anastasia and Drizella from Cinderella. Yes, I love fairy tales. Don't judge.

"BELLONA can you _please_ tell Kennith that she needs to stop stealing my clothes!" Gabriella said huffing angrily, pointing an accusing finger at her sister, Kenneth. Kenneth just rolled her eyes, stopping her foot, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance as she claimed that she did not steal anything.

The two girls didn't really hate me sort to say, it was just that I was always the one who was dragged in and forced to take sides in there argument. I didn't really hate them either, but I wouldn't really consider them as my _best_ friends, it may sound a little harsh but it's the truth, but that doesn't mean that I'm rude to them. Sometimes I just need a break from people-ing.

"I"m sorry girls but, I really need to be going right now. I-I'll make it up to you when I get back though, ok?" I said in just over a whisper, it was like 5:30 in the morning, I liked to go skating early so there is no people there sledding and I'm left in peace and quiet—but I always try to get back around 9:20 in time for breakfast.

"Oh, hun it's just fine. You go on now, I'll just have to talk to my wretched _sister_ about stealing other people's clothes!" Gabriella said, in a half was serious tone and the other half jokingly as Kenneth gave a mock gasp.

We all laughed, when the sisters fought it only lasted a few hours, at the absolute most. I nodded, making my way to the front door, slipping on my combat boots that laced up all the way to my knees, then grabbed my batters and marked-up skates then walked out the door in the cold, but cool, late winter air.

The snow on the ground was deep, going up passed my ankles as I trudged through it, rather enjoying it. My feet weren't wet yet thanks to my combat boots so that was a plus.

I plug in my headphones and put them over both of my ears, playing 'Nobody's Hero' by Black Veil Brides and started humming along quietly as I walked through the mass amount of trees until I came to the pond that had frozen over about a week ago.

The area that the pond was in had a huge steep hill off to the side of it, leading up to the main road—opposite on where I came through the forest at—and a less steep, but still pretty tall hill next to the more intense one. The pond was about 350 yards from the end of both of the hills so people that were sledding, wouldn't fall in the pond or onto the ice accidently, though with the exception on the few idiotic people who went out on the thin ice, not knowing for sure if it was solid or not.

Not being rude, but there idiots and deserves to swim in cold water. Just being honest.

The trees held snow, contrasting the powerful white from the dark brown, almost reddish trees of the woodland that I had just walked through to get to the pond.

I sat down on a rusty old bench that had only been used by me, as I was here more than twice a week in the winter for the icy pond or just to play in the snow.

Alone, yes. But it was relaxing in a way, it feels like your the only person in the world and when you forget about your problems, you feel truly relaxed. Like you can conquer anything and you are fully in control.

I took my skates and started to untie them then talking off my boots, being careful not to get my sock wet in the snow and slipped on my heavily worked into skate on. I needed new ones, but I wasn't in the place to get any at the moment, these ones were from a grange sale I got years back and they were almost too small, not that they weren't when I got them though.

I smiled and looked down at them. They were originally white but awfully dirty and scoffed up with dark grey and black streaks on them from trial and error with an assortment of tricks that I had tried over the years, but they were pretty much my life. I smiled as I stood up and got onto the ice, my phone still shuffling through my playlist, playing different genre, singers, rappers, bands, covers, night-cores, mash-ups and remixes. I had a very sporadic music taste, to say the least.

As I skated easily to the edge of the pond, gaining speed as I felt all my worries of the orphanage and never getting adopted wash away as I skate in circles around the pond, sometimes doing a figure eight or a trick, falling sometimes, but getting straight back up again as I listened to 'Carnival hearts' by Kayla Diamond.

I sighed in content, as I glanced around at my soundings as I slowed a bit, I swear I heard some voices...

"Com' on guys! It'll be fun!" Someone said, a smile clearly on there face, based on there enthusiastic tone as I kept on skating. I saw five people at the top of the less steep hill, I couldn't make out there features that well, as they were at the top of the hill and they hadn't seen me yet. But they were all pretty tall and wearing all black coats and what looked like jeans and were all male, but looking somewhat familiar,

"But it's like, 6 in the morning." Another grumbled as I just shrugged it off and continued to practice my axle.

"Ok, who's first?" Another, more awake sounding voice said, ignoring the other grumpy/tired sounding one.

"I vote Andy because he wanted to come out here this damn early." The second voice said and there was some laughter after.

"Alright, where's my sled?" The person I assumed was 'Andy' said as someone probably handed him his sled.

"Here, don't hurt yourself too much Andy, we have the second to last tomorrow, and I don't think the army wants to hear CC try to hit the bridge of Rebel Love Song." Someone said, and the others began laughing and I smile, they all seemed so close. Maybe there brothers? Significant others? Maybe even best friends? Family, maybe.

"Wow, thank Ash. really feelin' the love here." Andy said and who I assumed to be CC agree jokingly as the rest of the people laughed. Now I knew who they were.

They were Black Veiled Brides, the band. The people that I had looked up to for a long time now. I gave a soft happy sigh and continued to skate, getting lost in my movements, sometimes twisting my body so I skated backwards, pushing my fangirl down. The reason that made the most sense to me was that they came here this early was to not be bothered, like I was.

"Ok, now go!" Someone else, who I now recognized as Jake said, and there was yelling and the sound of a sled sliding quickly down the hill with whooping and yelling. They must have pushed him down the hill. I snorted quietly, and I turned up my volume on my headphones so I couldn't hear the band, they came here to have fu and I didn't want to ruin that for them.

"Jake, c'mon, that was uncalled for!" Andy yelled in the same joking tone up the hill as the rest of the band were laughing heavily.

"You're fine, its Ash's turn now!" CC said, as there was more laughter and sledding sounds, I turned my music up farther as 'Deep Water' by American Authors (Steve Reece Remix) blared through my white and light blue headphones that were placed on my head.

I smiled slightly, 'they sounded like they were having fun, they must be on tour' I thought as I skated and attempted a double axle again, but I landed in a half triple. I rolled my eyes at myself and tried again, this time my skate slipped and I landed on my butt, but got back up immediately.

The guys seemed to haven't notice me yet, which I really didn't care if they did or not. It wasn't really nothing new for me to not be noticed, as I have been in the adoption center for about three years now (I'm 14 now), being dropped off by my mother's sister (my aunt) after five months when my mother splurged herself in work to try to distract her. Well, my mother sent me to live with my aunt for 'the time being' as she got over my father's death.

He was in a raceway accident on our home track, me being in the pits at the time, being watched over by my dad's uncle, Mike. But that was a long time ago, and I got over it. Not necessarily forgetting it, but coming to terms with it. Watching my dad crash that race car, it almost broke me and I was a mess for the first two or so years after. I haven't seen any of them ever since.

I started humming the song as I tried another trick, completing and landing it successfully, then twisting my body so I shifted on my skates so I was facing the boys as I watched them fly down the hill. I twisted around and gained some speed then decided to attempt my axle one last time, before I went back of the adoption center for breakfast, it had to be about 9 in the morning, now. I had been out here for 3 and a-half hours and the sun was finding its place in the sky quickly.

As I tried the trick again, my skate blade lifted off of the ice and I cross my arms in front of my chest, gaining velocity as I landed, properly at first, with my head held high, my right foot off the ground and extend in the air with my arms also extended out. But, my left skate didn't land correctly—do to the dull and overused blade slacking to the side—, sending my body onto the ice.

Sometimes I wonder of the pond fish were annoyed at me for being on the ice, jumping and landing on it so many times. My thoughts were at random as I lay on my back, by arms sprawled out to my sides as I let out a frustrated groan. I didn't land the trick on my feet like I wanted, but on my back/butt instead.

Ah well, I'll try again tomorrow. I sighed in frustration and opened my eyes, to see worried bright blue eyes. I jumped back quite a bit, in surprise but, fear also.

I knew that they wouldn't hurt me, but how did they approached me that fast? And without me hearing too?

"Are you ok?" He said, I recognized him as Andy Biersack, the band was there too, all out on the ice around me with worried looks on their face, as I sat up, feeling completely fine, the fall just forced the breath out of me, that's all.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, I j-just slipped." I shrugged in some confusion stuttering a small bit, reaching to grab my phone and headphones, which you could hear the music from that was still playing, 'Where Did You Go?' by Asking Alexandra. I grasped the phone and paused the music.

"Are you sure? It looked like you landed pretty hard." Ashley said and CC nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure, it happens a lot." I say in almost defence as Jinxx offered his hand to help me up to my feet, well skates, as they all towered above me, me standing about 4 ft 8 in.

I glanced to my phone to see what time it was: 10:16 AM

"Oh crap, uh I gotta go-" I curse, then rushed over to where I left my stuff by the old bench and slid my combat boots on, throwing off my skates, shimmying my headphones so they hung around my neck and my phone in my worn jean jacket pocket as quickly as I could muster.

"Are you sure your ok?" Jinxx said and I shook my head yes.

"I'm fine, I better get going though." I say standing up, glancing to the edge of the woods and to the path I took to get here, then back to them. I was _so_ late, and I was sure that I would get interrogated once I got back to the adoption center, by both Gabbrella, Kenneth and the caretakers there.

"Thank you for your concern though, Jinxx." I say and they all raised there eyebrow at me, and I shrugged again.

"We could take you to your house, if you want." Andy offered and the rest of the guys nodded and my eyes widen.

"Uh, are you s-sure?" I say, shifting from foot to foot, it was about a 20 minute walk from here to the adoption house, 10 to 15 if I sprinted fast enough.

"Of course, we didn't catch your name?" CC said, smiling as I nodded hesitantly, as they led me back to there car.

"My name is Bellona, but my friends call me Lena, well uh sometimes." I say, giving a weak shrug at the last part, Gabbrela and Kenneth sometimes called me Lena, but none of the caretakers do. It wasn't that I hated my name, I just thought it was, for one long, and for two, I thought it was too proper, well at least for me.

The rest of them nodded as we all got into their car, Andy driving, Jinxx and Jake in front with his and me, CC and Ashley in the back.

As Andy drove I told him the address of the center as CC interrogated me about my skating, well asked questions about it.

"Where did you learn to skate like that?" He asked and I thought for a second before saying,

"I used to do competitive dance, and one day my friend took me to a skating rink, he said it was '_for the lolz'_ and recorded it for my other friend, and I just kinda fell in love with it ever since. Like a side hobby of a sort." I shrugged, smiling a small bit, thinking about my best friend/dance partner, Dallas, or his stage name, 'Falcon'. We used to dance together at this underground conceptive dance club in L.A—the orphanage is in Missouri—under different names, mine was 'Blue Monarch', and my other friends name was Tech, her real name was Ally though, she did the blog for the club.

"That's cool." Ashley said with interest sparking in his eyes, as I glanced out the window, wintery trees and hills rolling past us.

"So, you know our music?" Jake asked and I nodded,

"You guys inspired me to come out of my shell more. So uh thank you for that." I say, itching my arm awkwardly, it was true they gave me the courage to sneak out of my mother's house and be free, not that she noticed that much anyone.

"It's what we do, are you sure you put in the right address?" Andy asked as we turn onto the road with nothing on it, but worn down road signs and the center where I lived.

"Yeah, it's that house right there" I say, pointing to the orphanage, the shutters and siding were kinda dirty but they didn't seem to pay attention to that. At first look, you wouldn't tell that there were at least 20 parentless kids living there; but there was.

"Wow, are your parents rich or something?" CC jokes, as the rest of the guys looked over at the building, sending a small smile to my face.

"Yeah, I guess they kinda were." I shrugged as I followed Andy's gaze to the small, almost unreadable sign out in the front path. 'Green Side Adoption Center' was what it said in very faded dark green lettering, it was fading into the mostly green rotting side as the remaining manila paint chipped off of it. I knew what it said without even having to look at the sign as I glanced at him who was squinting at the almost unreadable lettering.

Andy's eyes widened a small bit as he looked at me through the rear view mirror, he had deciphered the sign and I knew it too. But, I just quietly shook my head at him with a small grateful smile as I slipped out of the sleek black car

"Thanks for the ride," I say, somewhat shyly before Andy had the chance to ask about why I was staying at an orphanage, as I made my way up the path and onto the creaky deck, I was tackled by Gabriella and Kenneth. They seemed to have resolved there clothing argument and were now fawning over me.

"Omg, we was so worried!" Kenneth said, hugging onto my waist—even though they both were a few inches taller than me, so it looked kinda funny—, pulling at my headphone cord and pinned my arms to my sides, as Gabriella hugged me in a similar fashion as her sister, but around my shoulders.

Soon, I calmed them down and we all got inside, I got a lecture from Mrs. Denver about not being late and how it could be dangerous (even though this place is miles away from the main town road), and how it leaves a bad impression on potential adopters and stuff.

But to be honest, it wasn't the first time I had that lecture—adoption days were the worst—and probably wouldn't be the last. But Mrs. Denver was a nice woman, about in her mid 30's and had been working at this center ever since I got here and knew how I didn't like to bother people much so she let me off with only a few extra chores this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd POV, with the band.  
**  
To be completely honest; Andy was already thinking about adopting a kid, though he had no idea where to even start looking, nor what age range he wanted—a teen or pre-teen was as much that he had decided—, or possibly his biggest fear being a good parent for the kid. But, he was sure that he wanted someone of his own, to take care of and to love.

He told the rest of the band how he was wanting to adopt about two weeks ago and they were all on board with it, saying that they supported him and wanted to be uncles for the kid, whoever it may be.

"You should try to find a kid like Lena to adopt, there is this center at L.A that we can check out once we get home." Jinxx offers a few minutes after they started driving again, bringing up the short blond and blue haired girl that they had just dropped off at the home. The others nodded, they knew how much Andy wanted a kid. He vocalist was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"That was a center" He said and Jinxx's eyes widened, as did the rest of the bands.

"What? No it wasn't, there would have been a sign then, right?" CC says and Andy nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"There was, it was just faded and hard to read, it said 'Green Side Adoption Center'. But when I did, I looked back at Lena and she just kinda shook her head, smiling." He said and trailed off as Ashley spoke up.

"So, she's an orphan?" Andy nodded and he smiled, Andy giving him a slightly confused look.

"That means you could adopt her, I mean if you want. She seemed like a good kid." He says then shrugged just throwing the idea out there.

"I think so, are you guys good with it?" Andy says smiling, clearly likening the idea of it, as the others smile and nod excitedly, they all liked Lena's impression on them and could see her in there family.

"Ok, what about tomorrow before the concert, we go there. I'll have to do a bit more research today, but yeah," He says and they all agree, Jake and Ashley offering to help once they got back to the tour bus.

—

"Guys, I found the website!" Ashley said as the rest of the guys crowded around his laptop screen. The band was all back on the tour bus now, and we're traveling the 20 minute drive to were the venue was.

The website had a leafy green banner at the top, with two kids playing on a tire swing in the bright sun—the sun didn't really portray the chilliness of winter at this time of year well—, that was tied to a tree.

"There." Jake said, a smile growing on each of their faces, as he pointed to a link to another part of the website that said 'About Us' in bold text. Ashley clicked on it, as the page opened. There was a small 'about' page about the caretakers, how things worked there and explain some of the history of the Center. Then soon later they found how to create an appointment to meet with the kids there. And they did.

—**Bellona Lena Hannah's POV—**

I grunted as I stood back up and handed a pan and baking paper to Kenneth as Gabriella walked into the kitchen.

"Oi, it smells good in here" She remarked smiling and I offered a smile back, I had been back at the center for about eight hours now and it is 5 PM now and time for dinner.

I still was not quite over, meeting BVB in person yet and hadn't told the sisters about them being a band that I had looked up to for years, even though they had nagged about who were the people in the car that dropped me off, they didn't know the band anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Well as long as Kenneth doesn't burn it, we should be good to go." I shrugged, a small jokingly smile, lifting its way onto my face as Kenneth shot me a half hearted glare.

"That was _one_ time." She remarks, laying down the ragged cut parchment sloppily on the pan.

"One time too many if you asked me, whatever you were trying to make was nasty." Gabriella retorted and I giggled with my hand covering my mouth.

"Not to mention the smell." Mrs. Denver said, entering the old kitchen, smiling.

"Good evening Mrs. Denver." The sisters said in unison and I gave her a small smile and a nod, which she returned to all of us.  
"Ok girls, now run along, I'll take dinner from here." She said and we all nodded, not giving any fight as she was a pretty good cook and left to go to our rooms.

As I started walking upstairs to the hall were all of the other kids rooms were and to my door to get to the stairs where to get to my room, '_I should probably Skype with Dallas later' _I thought, but then I noticed the sisters followed me to my door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked, even though I already knew what they wanted.

"Can you teach us a dance?" Gabriella said, giving her 'baby doll eyes' and I sighed giving a little hopeless smile, I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Pleaseee!" Kenneth added on, and I nodded my head 'yes' at them and opened the door for them to go up the two flights of stairs.

"Ugh, I forgot how many stairs there were." Gabriella said and Kenneth squeaked in agreement, as we stepped into my room.

"Ok so, what song do you guys want to do?" I asked, walking over to my small black beat up speaker and plugged my phone into it and they both shrugged, making me snort softly.

"Ok, so how about I put my music in shuffle, uh Gabriella can you pick a number?" I say, looking at Gabriella nods and thinks for two seconds then says,

"4." She says and I nodded, we commonly did this as a resolution when they wanted me to choreograph a dance for them but didn't know what song that they wanted, it was a good exercise for me from being away from competing and coregraghing. Plus the sisters loved watching me work to piece it all together.

As I clicked the 'shuffle all music' button, I scrolled down to the 13th song that was up next.

"What's it called?!" Gabriella asked glancing at me as I smiled at my phone, this was one of the first dances that my old dance partner, Dallas, showed me of his.

"Iris, by The Goo Goo Dolls. I think I have an idea, one second." I say, exiting out of my music, letting the sister hear the song as I pulled up a video, the one that Dallas sent to me months ago of him remastering it, as he got bored pretty easily.

My inspiration coming from his version of the song, then converting the parts that I liked into a more contemporary version as that was were I was more confident with, scribbling down notes in my journal like usual.

"Watch-ya' smiling at Lena?" Gabriella said as the two girls walked over, glancing over my shoulder at my phone screen were Dallas was dancing in his normal dance gear, a loose red tank top and black sweatpants, his dark red hair in its per usual a mess and probably needed to get trimmed, his dark red face painted mask painted over his eyes and his light brown eyes twinkling with concentration and happiness, maybe remembering the time that he showed me this choreography—it was one of the pieces that he did all by himself that he was proud of—when he also introduced me to a whole new type of dance when we lived together, but that was a whole different story to tell.

He danced in a robot-ish style, I was still branching out from traditional ballet to contemporary which I found that I enjoyed more then ballet—I had been dancing traditional like my mother had wanted and pressed me to do for all of my life at that point.

"Oooo he's hot!" Kenneth said and Gabriella nodded in agreement, both of them ogling as I rolled my eyes, they—clearly—didn't know about me knowing him, or me and his late night skype chats or phone calls, as we were very close and kept in touch, sometimes it was a little obnoxious with both of our phones constantly buzzing, but neither one of us feeling the need—there were a few annoyed care takers on my part—, nor the want to put each other on nighttime mode so our phones wouldn't buzz.

"Ok, so I think I got the first part done, let's try it." I say, shutting down the video and putting my journal open on the floor before where I was standing so I could still see my notes as I pointed the sisters in there spots and they tried to follow me along with me counting out the steps as the music played.

As the dinner bell rang, I paused the music as the twins rushed downstairs, giggling to each other as we gathered with the rest of the workers and kids in the bigger—but old and mostly in need of a new layer of paint—dining room. Then I remembered, it was Saturday.

Saturday's were the days that me and Dallas declared it the night a week were we would eat dinner together to talk about each other's weeks, we both rather enjoyed the nights and looked forward to them, as I couldn't on the weekdays because of my homeschooling—all of the kids at the orphanage got some sort of schooling, I really just picked some textbooks and started reading and just called it 'homeschooling'—and Dallas couldn't because he was rather at the club, had extra homework from the academy or he had dinner with his mom.

Now the thing is with his mom is that I loved her and considered her as my own parent and as she did to me. She also made clear many times before when I would hang out at their house when my mothers house got too lonely (at that time my father had already passed and my real mother became cold and distant before she sent me to live with her cruel sister).

I grabbed my plate and grabbed two smaller squares of the pizza that Mrs. Denver was handing out, and scurried back to my room then closing and locking the door behind me.

I sighed and put my food on my lumpy bed, shewing away Winona from it and grabbed my scratched laptop out from its hiding place from under my bed and quickly logged onto Skype.

"Hey, Dal." I say, grabbing my first slice of pizza and stuck it in my mouth, adjusting myself on my bed as I was sitting criss-cross behind my laptop screen with my paper plate on my lap and Winona sprawling out on my window sill, soaking up the sun that bounced off the snow that covered the ground.

"Hey Lena, your late!" He said enthusiastically, but jokingly as he took a bite of what looked like spaghetti. I laughed out loud and shook my head.  
"The sisters, Kenneth and Gabriella, wanted me to teach them a new routine and we got down to dinner a little later than usual." I shrugged, I didn't really mind teaching them, they just sometimes forget when and when not to point their toes and almost always out of count.  
"Oooo I want all the deds." He said in a mean girls impression, making me snort in a very unladylike way that would make my biological mother flip which made Dallas laugh, then choke on his food.

"Dallas! Are you ok, honey?" I heard his mother call from another room as he turned in his desk chair, before answering back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just Lena trying to kill me again!" He says, me giving a half hearted glare as Dallas's mother—Abbey—, appear in the doorway on my screen. Dallas was a spitting image of his mother, like I was with my father. Abbey had dark-ish skin tone and even darker red hair and the same warm light brown eyes as Dallas, she knew about our weekend night dinner talks and sometimes she would join in too.

"Hi Lena sweetie! How are you doing?" She said, making me smile and blush a bit at her concern as I nodded.

"Really good, actually." I say smiling, taking another bite of my pizza. Now the thing is with me and Dallas was that our fathers were best friends, so naturally we were too. But when my Dad had gotten in that racing accident that took his life, Dallas father tried to save him from the flaming car and perished as well but that did not damage our bond whatsoever, but really made it stronger. Even when I was moved to the center.

"That's good to hear, I'll be in the dining room if you need anything." She said then waved kindly, kissing Dalllas on the head and exited the room.

"_Really_ good?" Dallas questioned and I smiled and nodded, thinking back to earlier this morning with the band.

"It's usually just, '_fine'_ or '_it'z alright'_." He remarked, looking at me with interest. He always knew when there was something either bothering me, if I was hiding something or anything for that matter. I gave him a bigger smile as the excitement of meeting the people that I had looked up to for so long, resurfaced.

"Ok, _OK_ so you know that time before this whole thing happens when you took me ice skating? And how there is a pond nearby the center and so I go skate in the mornings sometimes?" I say and he nodded, taking another bite of food, his full focus on me.

"And so I was skating 'yah know doing my thing, until there were people that showed up to the hills were you can sled and stuff." I said and he nodded again.

"It was really pretty there." He said, probably remember the time where I facetimed him on my phone and showed him the massive hill, the valley and the pond.

"Yeah, they were sledding and I didn't really give it much thought and turned my music up, then like an hour later, I fell." I said, and he smiled in amusement and shook his head.

"Yeah I figured that would happen anyway, what about it?" He asked making me giggle, he was like a child with his eagerness.

"And so I laid there you know, flat on my back, wondering if the fish swimming in the pond were annoyed with me yet with pounding on the ice or whatever." I said and he laughed.

"That's such a Lena thing to do." He remarked as I continued my story.

"Then when I opened my eyes, guess who I _freakin_ find?" I say, leaning into my laptop a tiny bit and he gives a mock thoughtful face.

"A news article that says that MCR is getting back together?" He said making us both laugh harder.

"I wish, but it was Andy _freakin_ Biersack." I say and his eyes widened, almost dropping his fork.

"Oh _me_ godddd!" He says, squealing like a little girl and I nodded and we both laughed, as he started clapping obnoxiously.

"What did he say?!" He said, slightly slipping back into his mean girls impression that he tended to do.

"He helped me up, then I saw that it was like 10, so I rushed to get my boots on, then the whole band offered me a ride back. The. _Whole_. Freakin. Band." I said and Dallas nodded at me giddily for me to go on, adding a small comment to me being late, as I was to almost everywhere—it just wasn't my strong point, I was just all about letting loose and having fun then you know, forgetting about the time for once.

"So I said yes, and we talked for a bit about my skating and stuff then they dropped me off back at the center." I say, talking my first bite of my second slice of pizza and Dallas rolled his eyes playfully.

"Did they ask why you were staying there?" He said and I shook my head.

"The sign was faded and hard to read, but you know that." I said and he nodded, it was true, his mother wanted to adopt me one she heard that I was put in a center, but they wouldn't let her because her job was just below the amount that she needed to pay for all of the bills for me, Dallas and herself, by herself. I was grateful for her just trying. She felt so bad after that but, after much convincing from me that it was alright and that she at least tried, she lightened up about the topic but deep down, I still knew that she felt guilty.

"Andy must have figured out what it said and looked at me, but I shook my head and got out of the car, thanking them for the ride then was given the o'clock lecture." I say and he rolled his eyes, the amount of times I have gotten that same lecture was too many to count. I could practically recite the whole thing by now.

"Ok, you really need to start setting alarms, hon. But you met the entire band?! That's amazing!" He remarks and I gave a useless srug, finishing up my pizza.

"Eh, I like living my life on the edge." I said referencing the comment about setting alarms, arching my back, putting both of my hands behind my head.

"Like the time were you thought Accelerator found out who B.M really was?" He said and I rolled my eyes. Accelerator was the dance club's runner up. I wouldn't mind him much though, he believed deeply that I loved him and tried to pure pressure me into becoming his dance partner and girlfriend, as Blue Monarch with all the fame of course.

"It's called a 'secret identity' for a reason." I say, using a sweeping hand gesture to emphasize my words and Dallas chucked.

"Ok, that wasn't a good example, what about the time where—" He started to say with a smirk on his face as the intercom buzzed to life, revealing Mrs. Denver's voice,

"Girls from ages 12 to 16, come to the interview gathering area at 10:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning for interviews, including you Bellona. Lights out." Then the intercom went silent.

"Ugh" I grumbled as Dallas eyes softened, he truly understood my mood for interviews.

"Hey, it'll be fine, you can call or text me if you get too board, ok?" He says softly, drowsiness catching up on the both of us, it was about 11:30 at night.

"Ok, I'll count you too it. Goodnight Dals." I say softly, moving my plate from my lap as he nodded, saying his goodbyes also, shutting down his laptop as I did to mine.

As I was left in silence, I felt a wave a sadness wash over me. I knew Dallas was always there for me and I was the same for him and we both knew would never change. But he was hundreds of thousands of miles away in L.A and I was stuck in Missouri. I sighed squeezing shut my watery eyes as I slipped by laptop safely back under my bed and grabbed my PJs, some light blue shorts and a black tank top and started doing my nightly routine when my phone buzzed.

'_Goodnight Blu, good luck at the interviews tomorrow'_ _**~ Dallas/Bird Boi**_

I smiled back and texted a quick 'thank you' reply, plugged in my phone in its charger and changed my clothing, burying my body in my old quilt on my bed, as my eyes started to droop closed as Winona, the big orange fluff-ball herself, squeezed herself under my arm that was covered by my quilt. It did get quite cold in the winter up in the attic, but I learned to just deal with it. Winona started purring as she pressed her head onto my bicep as I started softly petting her with my other arm as we basked in the darkness of the room, Lost it All by Bvb playing softly from my phone.

"Wakey wakey Bellona!" Someone said, opening the door of my room sounding slightly out of breath, it was Gabriella. I groaned as she stumbled a bit and climbed on my bed then opened the curtains as I retreated deeper into my covers as Winona hissed. I had been up since 6 and would usually be up and moving by now, but interviews were the worst.

Maybe if I stayed in bed long enough they would just forget about me? I mean they did once, not that anybody noticed though.

"Woh woh, tell the cat to chill." Gabriella said springing out from next to my bed and insuring her distance from Winona, she didn't really like cats much—well at all—and Winona didn't like people that much either.

"What time is it?" I say sadly as I shift, patting my cats side to comfort her as Gabriella answered, last time I checked it was 8 something.

"It's like 9;30, come on! You're gonna miss breakfast and the adopters, there coming today!" She said sounding excited, running back down the stars, probably going to go get finished getting ready herself as I let out another groggy noise.

The cold air of the attic was nipping at my skin as I reluctantly tore off the quilt and got up to my feet and trudged too my closet, not looking forward to seeing who wasn't interested in me this time. I didn't really have a problem with who was interested, they usually just back out after the interview and move there on there way to the others. It just gets quite tedious after awhile with the 'false hope' and all.

I shrugged, not really caring what I wore and threw on some black skinny jeans that had been torn through the years of wearing them and an oversized light navy sweater that covered my hands. As I slipped on the old clothing along with some neon red and orange colored socks, I smiled at them as I stood up. They reminded me of Dallas in his Falcon gear. As I glanced in the mirror, I jumped. my light blonde—dyed powderly blue at the ends—hair that went down to my waist was in knots and jumbled all over my head. I huffed and grabbed my phone, shoving it in my front pocket and put my battered headphones around my neck as I grabbed my hair brush and began to attack my hair, in order to fix it to its original straight, bushy state.

I sighed once that was done, I walked over and picked up Winona then walked down the stairs to the dining room where they were holding breakfast, not even bothering to put on my shoes like the others.

As I set Winona back on the floor and fed her, the only time she really hung out down stairs was when she was getting her food or when Gabriella and Kenneth were forcing me to watch some stupid romance movie or in this case, on interview days when I was bored. I usually would play with her with a bit of yarn or one of my sweater strings. No one wanted to adopt me anyway.

I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a strawberry pop-tart as Winona ate her own cat food, The others must have eaten the rest of the cinnamon pop tarts and the s'mores ones. I shrugged and found myself at my normal spot in the corner on the floor of the lobby, waiting for whoever was coming to adopt to come.

I was listening to music with one side of my headphones and playing with Winona as the other littler kids stared at her, but didn't make a move to come near us. She didn't like when the littler kids pulled on her tail either—who would though?—, but she would never bite them. Hiss at them, yes. Spook them a little, totally. But never harm any of the kids. So she probably hissed at them yesterday when I was late coming back from the pond. I shrugged it off and continued playing with the orange fluff ball that was my cat.

"Ok, there will be five people that are looking to adopt, two couples and one other. Get into your lines kids!" Mrs. Denver announced, clapping her hands with enthusiasm as the kids got in there line as I stayed in my spot in the corner, Mrs. Denver knew how much I resented these days so she mostly let me stay in my corner with Winona, most of the time I got nervous and had quite a bit of anxiety when people came in and looked us over and pretty much always messed up or jumbled up my words to make them hate me for every reason. And I mean, why wouldn't they? I couldn't even hold a steady relationship with my mother so what makes them any different?

"Ok, so this is the first couple, this is Jerred and Tom Harben." Mrs. Denver said, me not playing the slightest attention, but I turned down my headphones a small bit so I could hear her as I held a hanging piece of yarn that I brought from my room and played with Winona, glancing up at Mrs. Denver as she talked every once in awhile so it looked that I wasn't completely zoning out.

I smiled at Winona as she leapt up a small bit, clasping the yarn in her sharp teeth and started gnawing on it as I pulled it away again and she chased after it. Once again as Mrs. Denver talked with the couple's that were here at the time about who they wanted to interview as another set off feet walked in, specifically five pairs.

"Ah. Mr. Biersack, glad you could make it!" Mrs. Denver said, as my head snapped up to meet Ashley's and CC's clearly excited faces looking at me. My eyes widened, completely forgetting about the yarn in my hand as Winona pounced on me, knocking me on my back as she started gnawing on the yarn again and she settled on my chest as I let out a slight 'Oof' as I hit the ground. CC, Ashely and Jake stifled there laughter as Andy introduced them to Mrs. Denver, he glanced at me sending me a happy smile as he continued the conversation with the caretaker.

"Great, I'll set you up an interview room right away!" Mrs. Denver said smiling at him, then sending me a glance that made me nervous as I patted Winona, who was still laying on my chest and content with her peace of white yarn. I stared at the wood ceiling, not bothering to grab my headphones that had fallen off in the tumble.

Black Veil Brides were adopting?

Since when?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bellona Lena Hannah's POV_**

"Wade, Kenneth, Jannet, Gabriella and Bellona, please follow me to the interview rooms." Mrs. Denver said, flipping through some documents and leading the kids and the adults down the hall where the interview rooms were. I stood up shaking a small bit, lifting Winona up with me and carrying her down the hall with one arm and grabbing my phone and headphones with the other. I had a feeling that I would want to have her with me. I followed the group, pausing my music as I did so and stuffed my phone back into my jeans pocket and slung my headphones so they were hanging around my neck.

Who was contemplating on adopting me? BVB? The Harben's? Or the other couple that I didn't even know the names of?

My hands started to sweat as I walked down the hall, Mrs. Denver gestring me into the 3rd room. As I stepped in I saw a couple, one guy and one girl, holding hands all lovey-dovey like and they smiled at me.

It was the couple that I didn't know the names of.

"Bellona, you have another interview after this." Mrs. Denver whispered and smiled as she pushed me into the room—me not registering her words correctly—with Winona still in my arms as she closed the door. I rolled my eyes to myself and took my seat across from the couple, nodding at them that I was ready to start the interview—but mostly get it done and over with.

"I am Annie and this is my husband, George, your Bellona?" She said in an excited almost schoolgirl voice, looking at her husband with a love-sick look, as I sat down Winona and she laid sprawled out on my lap. George eyed her like she was going to attack at any minute. I nodded my head shyly.

"What's your cats name?" George asked gruffly like he would rather be doing absolutely anything else than be here right now and I glanced down at the cat on my lap, patting her on her back before answering, gathering my thoughts. I could tell that he had just smoked something not very long ago, that was in fact—and also was quite clear—_not_ tobacco.

"Winona, I named her after a song and a country singer." I said shyly and shrugged a small bit and he nodded, probably not knowing what country singer, nor song I was talking about.

"That's nice sweetie! So what's your favorite color?" Annie asked excitedly, clearly going to do most of the talking as she smiled at me. I momentarily wondered if she had plastic surgery or were her lips just that huge? I wasn't sure, but I answered anyway.

"Blue." I say, running my hand through my hair, as the tips were dyed my trademark—as Blue Monarch—powdered blue. Running and or messing with my hair was one of my many nervous habits. The couple gave me a confused look before speaking again.

"Isn't blue a boys color?" George said groggily and Annie nodded in agreement and I took a small deep breath, already feeling done with this interview. I was obviously not a fit in whatever family that they planned to have.

"Uh, in the early 18th century, pink was viewed as a more dominant color, saying it was related to the color red, so there for, more strong and dangerous, so it was a boys color. And blue was a girl's color because it was overlooked and softer then pink." I shrugged and the couple looked at me in surprise and a small bit of resentment.

"Uhmm s-sorry" I stumble out realizing what I had said, my cheeks tinted heavily with pink, as I looked down in shame at my lap were Winona was still laying.

"Ok, well I think we're done here." Annie huffed and I srank down in my seat, they both clearly didn't like them being told that they were wrong in anyway.

_Especially_ by a little orphan girl.

I hurried out of the room with Winona following close behind and sighed. I was never going to get adopted.

"Well, that was shorter than I expected. Come on, Mr. Biersack and his friends are waiting." Mrs. Denver said, pushing me to another interview room door, shoving me through the door and shut it behind me as I stumbled to get my footing back. As I stood my first instinct was to glance around the room, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and CC were all there, sitting in chairs with one across for them, most likely for me.

I glanced my way around on the floor, Winona wasn't in the room, she must have gotten shut out. I rushed to the door before any of them could object, Andy letting out half of the word 'Wait', but not finishing it as I opened the door just enough for my cat to slip in. She began mowing at me affectionately and purring, walking around and in between my legs. I guess Andy thought I was going to bolt on them or something. I let out a small sigh in relief as Winona meowed again, looking up to me with her green-yellow eyes.

"Aww." CC said and I smile shyly back and blush a little, my eyes averting looking to my hands that were still shaking as I took my seat and Winona jumped up on my lap, sitting down this time. I pet the soft orange scruff of her neck as she begins purring, me nodding so they could begin with questions or whatever.

"What's your cats name?" Jake asked, sounding genuinely intrigued by how attached me and Winona acted.

"Her name is Winona, She's named her after a country singer and a song that I really like." I say in almost in a whisper as they all nodded.

"Wynonna Judd? Right?" Ashley says and I nodded, I didn't listen to country much since my father's death, but there were a few songs that I kept up on.

"Yeah, but it's not spelled the same." I shrugged and they all nodded in an understanding way.

"Why didn't you tell us that you lived here, you know, at an orphanage." Andy asked and I shrugged.

"I don't really like...uh _pity_ that much" I decided, stroking my cat as Andy nodded again.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why are you guys here? I mean like, your a famous band, don't you guys have better things to do?" I say, the quietness of my tone changing slightly, as I relaxed a small bit, pulling my feet up in the chair as Winona shifted into my lap once again. They did have better things to do other then interview me, they could be writing new music that could most likely save people's lives, touring, doing things that they enjoy or want to do, for example.

"I've wanted to adopt a kid for a some time now and I told the guys about it probably two weeks before we met you. Jinxx said something about adopting a kid like you." He explained and I tilted my head in confusion, glancing at Jinxx who just smiled at me.

"A kid _like_ me?" I asked, pointing to myself and tilting my head some, keeping my other hand on my cat, petting her gently.

"Yeah, you seemed responsible when you found out that you were late getting back—freaking out and all. And you got along with all of us really well, and you were respectful and didn't run up to us and freak out straight away when you saw us." Ashley said smiling and shrugged as the rest of the band nodded.

I was silent for a small bit looking down at Winona, who was looking at the band curiously, her head cocked to the side like I did sometimes.

"And I think you would be a really good fit into our band-family." Andy said, smiling genuinely and I looked up through my hair that had gotten in the way, I shyly smiled back at them. There was silence for a few minutes until CC spoke up

"So, what do you like to do?" CC asked and I smiled some at there interest about such a small thing.

"I like to choreograph and dance, I used to do competitions with my friend." I said shrugging.

"Did you win any of them?" Andy asked looking genuinely interested and I nodded. Me and Dallas won most to all of them, it was possibly the best time of my life when we danced at the club.

"Yeah, we won a bunch of them, but then again we competed and practice a lot." I say smiling, but it was true, we faced at least five people every week at the club, them wanting to take our place on the leaderboard, but none of them really ever succeeded.

"Ok but, the million dollar question right here, which song is your favorite by us?" Jake asked, his excitement clear in his face and tone and Ashley snorted.

"Uhhhh I think, 'The Legacy' or 'Drag me to the Grave'." I say and Jake nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So, do you want to be apart of the BVB family?" Andy asked, making me smile and nodded, making the rest of them smile hugely and went over to hug me, Winona jumping off of my lap and standing by my feet, licking her paw so she wouldn't get smushed.

Smart cat.

It was amazing how _I_ of all people could bring this much happiness to the people that I have looked up too for years.

"Wait, I thought you guys were on tour?" I say, as we all released and they nodded.

"We have two shows left, one tonight, then the last one tomorrow a few hours away from here. Then we will all be going back home to L.A." Andy says and I nodded, then taking in a sharp breath. L.A? I could go see Dallas and the others again. Maybe even go back to the club!

"Are you ok, Lena?" Ashley asked in a concerned voice and I shook my head.

"I used to live in L.A and I have some friends there that I haven't seen in a long time there." I say giving him a small and he smiled back, seeing everything was ok.

"Let's go get that paperwork all filled out then." Andy said as we all walked back out into the main room where I was playing with Winona before as my phone buzzed. I glanced at it, seeing it was a text from Dallas, I smiled and deciding on answering it later then put my phone back in my pocket.

As we all walked, Andy put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but didn't say anything as all of the rest of the kids who were not called to be interviewed, eyed us. It made me pretty uncomfortable, to be honest and my hand probably shaking more I was just glad that my sweater covered my hands.

"I would like to adopt Lena." Andy said, without a hint of doubt in his voice, Mrs. Denver smiled at him and me as she began going through a filing cabinet, pulling out some paperwork and sliding them to Andy along with a black pen.

"Ok, fill this out. Bellona, go pack." She said to Andy, then turned to me and said the last part sternly as I nodded and patted my leg for Winona to follow me back to my room.

"I'll go help her." Ashley said as Jinxx and CC nodded going to follow me, as Jake stayed behind to help Andy with paperwork as me Ashley, Jinxx and CC went upstairs were the rest of the rooms were.

"So, which ones your room?" CC asked and I pointed to the one door at the end of the hall with the two more flights of stairs behind it, but the guy's didn't know that.

"Ok, well let's get going." Jinxx said as I opened the door, Winona scampering up first.

"More stairs?!" Ashley said, making me giggle and start to go up them easily as the rest of the guys followed my lead.

"Wow, this is cool." Jinxx said and the rest of the two guys nodded, glancing around my room. It was just a bed with a window behind it and a dusty old canopy above it and a night stand along with my closet, it had an odd ceiling because it was the attic. They had probably seen better rooms then this, I mean there rockstars.

Winona was already in her favorite spot on the window sill that was above my bed that looked out onto the wooded area across the road and around the property. I walked into my pretty much unused closet and pulled out a black messenger bag with a blue monarch sewn into it. It was a gift from Abbey—Dallas's mom—as a sort of a going away present. She was the only other person that knew that me and Dallas, were the famous Blue Monarch and Falcon, the dance duo. And it kinda was true, we were kinda famous in the dancing and some of the music industry's, as we did do choreography for some music videos and also danced in the club, of course.

"And chilly, don't you get cold up here Lena?" CC said, adjusting his leather jacket.

"Eh, sometimes this time of year, but in the summer it gets pretty hot." I shrugged as Jinxx winced a small bit at my nonchalant-ness as I reached for my other smaller bag in the back of my closet. The bag that held my Blue Monarch costume, face paint and shoes. I shoved it into the bottom of my bag, putting the rest of my hand-me-down sweaters, sweatshirts, a few pairs of jeans and then my two pairs of leggings into the bag as well.

"Aww," CC said as I stepped out from the closet with my single messenger bag slung over my shoulder, to see CC petting Winona. I smiled, Winona didn't like many people, well from what I have seen from the years I had her, since I was about nine when I first got her, me being 14 now.

"That's new." I mumbled as Winona brushed up against CC's hands affectionately, wanting him to pet her in a certain place on her back that I knew she liked.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Andy said smiling, opening the door to my room. I giggled at his enthusiasm as I grabbed my journal and my father's old jean jacket, draping it over my shoulders. Then I peeked under my bed and slid out my scratched laptop and slipped it into the back pocket in my not even full bag then clasps the buttons shut.

"God! Why is it so cold in here?" Jake said entering the room behind Andy as he nodded in agreement. I shrugged as we all walked back down stairs to the main floor, Winona following behind me, I hope Andy would let me take her with us.

"Bye, Bellona." Mrs. Denver said and I waved weakly really taking into consideration what was actually happening as she handed some financial paperwork over to Andy which he took, offering her a kind grin.

"BELLONA. LENA. HANNAH" Two someone's yealed, as I was tackled to the ground, sending my jacket off of my body, as it was only draped and Winona hissing at them as me and the other two all went down people, my bag laying at my side.

"Uh, it's actually Biersack now." Andy said, making me smile but Gabriella and Kenneth didn't seem to hear him.

"WE GOT ADOPTED" They both squealed as I stood back up, they both squished me into a hug as Winona hissed a little more before CC patted her head, effectively calming her down.

"Congrats." I say, giving them each a small smile as Ashley picked up my jacket from the floor, looking over the patches on it with interest and smiling at the BVB one.

"Omg, I'm gonna miss you soooo muchhhh." Kenneth drawled out, making me giggle slightly. She sounded like a typical popular girl, which she was.

"Anyway, we got to go, see yah!" Both of the sisters said, running off in the direction of there room, probably to go pack all there clothing and makeup.

"Who was that?" Ashley asked, raising one of his eyebrows, handing me my jacket as I slipped it on correctly this time and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"That was Gabriella and Kenneth, there twin sisters that hang out with me sometimes so I'm not so lonely." I say and they nodded in understanding, then made there way to the car, Andy staying behind to walk alongside me.

"Oh, and uh Andy?" I asked, diverting my eyes to the ground, reaching my hand up to rub my blue monarch charm that was on my choker that Dallas got me when we first became Falcon and Blue Monarch, with me getting him a silver and copper pendant with a Falcon in the middle of it on a soft leather strap.

"Yes?" He said, turning around concern and confusion filled his blue eyes.

"Do you want me to leave Winona here? Or do you want her to come with?" I asked, glancing up through my fallen hair and back down at my cat who was sitting obedintly next to me (sometimes she acted more like a dog than a cat), Andy sighed and crouched down to my level, smiling warmly. He tucked my hair behind my ear and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Of course she can come, Mrs. Denver said something about you probably not wanting to leave her behind, I would never do that." Andy says, smiling softly as I hugged him and he hugged back barely keeping his balance in his crouched down position. I took in a comforting deep breath of relief as there was a slight purr, it was Winona rubbing against my and Andy's legs.

"As long as she doesn't bite Crows head off." He added chuckling as I was over turn with confusion. Winona was big for a cat, but who was Crow?

"Who's 'Crow'?" I asked as we released from the hug and Andy stood to his full height—towering over me.

"My cat." He says laughing as I giggled and continued our way to the car.

When we got in, Andy was driving with Jinxx and Jake in the front and CC, me and Ashley in the clear back—I had the window seat. The guys were hovering over Ash's phone, I glanced at Andy in confusion as I buckled my seatbelt and he just shrugged and started the engine. I glanced at the window to see Kenneth and Gabriella walking out with a couple—two giggly girls that were holding hands—that looked to be about 25 or 26 they must have been the 3rd couple and the one that adopted them. I smiled a small bit, they deserved having a family.

"Ash, send me that photo." Jake said with a humorous tone, putting on his seat belt as Andy raised an eyebrow.

"What photo?" He asked and they all laughed, making me more confused as I patted my lap for Winona to lay down, she did obediently.

"The super cute one that Ash just took of the new father-daughter, duo." CC said, and I smiled faintly, that's what some of my Dad's side of the family used to say about me and my biological father.

Andy rolled his eyes, but smiled and didn't say anything else about it. There was probably going to be a lot of those types of pictures being taken until Andy and me hugging or whatever just became a regular occurrence, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to have a family again.

I patted Winona who was still sitting on my lap and slipped my old phone out of my jean jacket pocket, remembering the text from Dallas.

'Hey Hey, math is boring help meee' **~ Dallas/Bird Boi**

I smiled to myself, Dallas went to the same dance academy that I went to years ago, the school was pretty much just a school with traditional ballet—the school banned other types of dance's creating the dance club where Blue Monarch and Falcon were born—as a core class. But they had just got off for there winter break like two days ago?

'Didn't school end 4 winter break?' **~ Lena/Blu**

'Yeah it did, mom did her thing again and now I'm sucked into it and can't escape. Hellppppppp' **~ Dallas/Bird Boi**

'Ha sry 2 say this but it sucks to suck and math sure does' **~ Lena/Blu**

I smiled to myself and looked out the window, watching as we entered the city. I haven't been to a main town road in so long, it wasn't like I had any need too at the orphanage anyway. My phone buzzed again.

'Yeah yeah, anyway how r the interviews going. Or did u get picked?" **~ Dallas/Bird Bo**i

'Oh I got picked alright..' **~ Lena/Blu**

'Detailssssss' **~ Dallas/Bird Boi**

'I'll call u when I'm alone k?' **~ Lena/Blu**

'K, I'll hold u 2 it' **~ Dallas/Bird Boi**

As I turned off my phone, we arrived at what seemed to be the concert venue, people weren't lined up yet, but probably would be within a few hours.

We all stepped out of the car and Andy grabbed my hand—which I was partway grateful for—as I carried Winona in my other arm. I didn't really want to get lost away from my new family on the first day anyway.

Andy and the guys led me to a bus in the parking lot, the tour bus I supposed and we all walked inside of it.

"We have like two hours before we need to go backstage to do sound check and get ready and stuff, so do you wanna watch a movie?" Andy said as I sat down Winona on the floor as CC took my bag back to where I guessed were the bunks were then came back a short I enjoyed later.

We all didn't have a better idea so we all sat on the couch. Well CC, Andy, Jake and Jinxx sat on the couch, while I sat in between Andy legs on the floor, my cat gone were ever on the bus but probably to explore the new place and Ashley positioned himself on the arm of the couch next to Jinxx. As the movie started, we all watched comfortably, it was Jumanji, the new one with Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson in it.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later—the movie wasn't finished yet—my phone vibrated. I glanced down at it, it was an Instagram notification from Tech, or her real name: Ally. She was one of my best friends back at the academy. She must have posted again, I smiled and unlocked my phone and pulled up the post silently. My account was for me as Blue Monarch, I didn't really feel the need to create one for me as Lena. I mean, who would bother to follow it anyway other than Ally, Dallas and Nick? Nick was Dallas's and I's best friend and Ally's boyfriend, he is also the DJ of the club and goes by the name DJ N.

I scrolled down until I found her post, it was a new version of the clubs advertising poster. Dallas, as Falcon was on the middle of the crowd with a bunch of face's, most that I did recognize and some that I didn't. Ally as Tech was there, Nick as DJ N, Accelerator in his whole red getup and a bunch of other people and friends that went to the club regularly to see and participate in dance battles. I smiled a small bit, remembering when me and Dallas were front and center in most of the advertising posters, since we were often pointing as the 'best of the best' in the club.

I barely had time to like the post before my phone was taken out of my hand. My body become I rigged as I whipped around to see Jake holding my phone, effectively snapping me out of my daydream. No, I wasn't ready to tell them that I was B.M, not at least now. I didn't even know if they knew who she was and what she does.

"So what are we going to do about telling the army about Lena?" Jinxx asked and I released out a breath in relief as Jake shut off my phone. I gave him a half hearted glare and he just smiled humorously back.

"Are you ok with going out on stage for the show tomorrow?" Andy asked as he easily took my phone from Jake and gave it back to me as I nodded my head yes, it shouldn't be that different from the dance competitions and battles held at the club, right? The rest of the band agreed, as I held my phone tightly.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, do you want to stay on the side of the stage and watch us perform or do you wanna stay in the bus?" Andy asked and I smiled, I had only been to the free concerts at state fairs when my dad was still alive, they were mostly country shows and quieter ones too, small town bands playing covers.

"Side of the stage, uh if it's ok with you guys, I haven't really been to a concert like this." I said shrugging as Winona meowed, walking up to me from the back of the bus.

"You haven't?" Jake asked and I nodded.

"I mean, when my dad was still alive he used to take me to concerts at state fairs when we were out of town racing, more than half of the songs that they played I wasn't really familiar with." I explained shrugging and they nodded, some giving me some confused looks.

"Like a race car, I used to hang out with my uncle in the pits while my dad worked with his team on there car," I said and they all nodded.

"Then why were you at the orphanage?" Ashley asked, but looking like he regretting asked, as my face morphed into a distance sort of look, but to be honest I really didn't mind talking about my past only the parts about my mother I had some trouble explaining.

"No, it's fine. One day my dad got the chance to drive the car, but when he was driving it there was a problem in the engine and the car blew up. He blew several gaskets and snapped his brake straps, the car overheated and caught fire. He uh, he couldn't apply the break. And when my friend's father tried to get him out of the car. But, they both perished in another explosion as my uncle and my friend held me back." I say and they all nodded gravely, Andy putting a comforting hand on my knee, my father's friend was Dallas's dad. Dallas held me back from doing something rational, which I was thankful for that. I might not be here if it wasn't for them.

"And about two months later, my mother grew to disinterested to care for me properly and kinda dumped me on her assistant. Then soon after mother sent me to live with her sister for the time being, my aunt never liked me much and after about a year, she sent me to the center. Then after my fathers friends wife—the one that died in the car explosion—heard about me being in the center. She tried to take me in, but it never worked out and I was moved here in Missouri were my dad grew up." I expanded and they all nodded, Ashley and CC giving me a hug, as I hugged back.

"Wow." Jake mumbled and the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Lisien, there's something I need to tell you gu—" I started, deciding it was a good moment to tell them about my double life as B.M, but I was cut off my someone knocking at the bus door and opening it, a staff member I assumed.

"It's time to get backstage." They said then closed the door after the guys nodded that they understood.

"Continue?" Andy said, but I shook my head and I chickened out, they needed to get ready. I could wait.

"No, no. It's fine, we should go." I said as the rest of the guys got up and stretched, turning off the Tv as we stepped off the bus and started to approach the venue.

"Are you sure, Lena?" Andy asked, looking a bit concerned as we entered the venue, I nodded as we entered a dressing room as I ogled at it.

I timidity walked over to the couch in the corner and sat down silently, taking out my phone, giving myself a mental reminder to call Dallas soon. As I scrolled through Instagram, checking up on Nick's (DJ N's), Ally's (Tech's), Dallas's (Falcon's) accounts, they didn't really have much new on them. Techs had posted a new photo, it was an older one of me and her as a throwback Thursday—before I showed Dallas the club.

I was in my Blue Monarch gear, and she was in her gear as Tech, light blue face paint that I had smeared across my face like a mask that matched the chalk in my hair (I used to chalk my hair instead of finally dyeing it as it was one of my mother's rules that I had to follow) and Tech had her dark electric purple face paint smeared on her face. We were both sweating and seemed to be both out of breath. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and was frizzy and slightly matted and both of our face paints were smudged, probably from sweat. We both gave big smiles to the camera, Tech having her arm around me as I looked to be laughing and had both of my arm's slung around her. We both looked so happy, I smiled warmly at the photo as I read the caption that I was tagged in, remembering the times when me and her would sometimes dance together.

"You sure it was nothing, Lena?" Jinxx asked, causing me to look up from my phone. He was standing before a mirror doing his own warpaint.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys later, it wasn't really that important anyway." I said, turning off my phone, watching the band get ready for the show. Slipping on their combat boots and doing there war paint on there face and chest, it was an interesting thing to watch. I noted that it took a lot more time and skill then doing my face paint mask over my eyes that I did when I got dressed as B.M at the club—I just smeared blue paint over the top part of my face and I was done.

"Ok, I think we're all good." Ashley said and the rest of the guys nodded, as we stepped out of the dressing room, them leading me to where I would be watching for the show. I could already hear the crowd excited cheers. They sounded almost how I felt as the band led me to the edge of the stage, but far back enough so none of the crowd would spot me, not that they could see or would bother to notice as the arena was dimly lit. I stood there as the band ran onstage, CC first, taking his place at the drums, then Jinxx, Ashley and Jake, playing a little tune together.

"You sure youll be ok?" Andy asked, I nodded and smiled in a hopefully reassuring way.

"I'll be fine, you go." I said as Andy gave me a hug before being handed a microphone by one of the staff and running onstage as the first song started to play, me recognizing it immediately.

I smiled and quietly sang along to the song, though if I would have sang it normally no one would hear me anyway.

—

Soon about 2⁄3's through the concert, the band was doing amazing, I felt someone grab my arm. I flinched and snapped my head around to see two staff members, a tall bulky guy with dyed white hair and soft brown eyes and a stern looking woman with prosthetic blond hair and sharp unnerving blue eyes, she was holding my elbow.

My eyes widened as I pushed down my bubbling anxiety that was constraining my throat, I managed to look up at them in confusion.

"Um h-hi?" I stuttered, but it sounded more like a question than a greeting. The woman rolled her eyes, tapping her opposite hands long manicured nails against one of her long tanned legs.

"Come with us, girl." The woman huffed, dropping my arm and turned on her heels, walking to another door where I had no idea where it led whatsoever.

"Um but—I!" I blubber, glancing at Andy, who was center stage singing his heart out with the rest of the band as the crowd cheered in happiness and adrenaline. There was a small yank on my arm as the bulky guy took my arm and followed the woman through the door, then down some halls that I didn't recognize. At this time panic started sweeping through me as the guy that now had a gentle grip on my arm, followed the woman.

'_Andy told me to stay were I was!'_ I frantically thought. I didn't know who these people were, but here I was; being pulled down the halls of the venue to wherever.

'_He's going to be pissed at me from not doing what I was told!' _My mind screamed as we entered a room, that was empty and brightly lit except for a table, two chairs on one side of it and only one on the other.

"Sit." The woman ordered harshly and I flinched, she reminded me somewhat of my mother in the months that I stayed with her after my biological father's death then much of my Aunt. I did what I was told and timidly sat down on the lone chair on one side of the table, neither of the adults took a seat, the woman crossing her arms again and chomped on her gum in an irritating way.

"Why did you sneak backstage, everyone knows that the _fans_ are supposed to stay in the crowd." The woman said harshly, making me glance up to her eyes, which wasn't a good idea because it only sent shivers down my spine. She said 'the fans' like they were lesser then who was backstage, I bit my lip as my hands shook slightly.

"I-I didn't, I'm not. Well uh I am, but—," I started but the woman rolled her eyes and popped her other hip out like she had someone to impress. The one bulky guy looked at me with a slight pity and concern, probably seeing how bad my hands were shaking and how quick my breathing was at that point, but remained emotionless otherwise.

"_What_ were you doing back there!?" She said sharply, making me fiddle with my sweater sleeve and shift my weight in the chair. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?

"I'm Andy's daughter, he's the—," I started and the woman burst out laughing—well cackling—then gave me a board expression, looking over her nails.

"That's a new one, you know what? I'll be nice since your so creative with your excuses and I won't call security on you." She snorted, smirking at the guy as she strutted her was back down the hall. The guy took my arm, barely even touching me this time and led me behind the woman.

As we approached another door, she opened it letting the outside chilly air seep into the building. I didn't try to resist, I couldn't do anything of much use for this situation anyway.

As the woman slammed the door closed once I was outside and the guy looking at me with an apologetic look before the door slammed shut, I glanced around at my surroundings and took deep breaths.

I was in what looked like an alleyway that led to a parking lot with cars in it, the bus wasn't anywhere to be seen. I let out a shaky sighed and pulled out my phone. I didn't text Andy or any of the rest of the band because I knew they were still performing and there phones were in the dressing room, so I called Dallas. I still haven't explained to him the whole '_adopted by bvb' _thing yet and it was pretty quiet out here, so I decided it was a good time now.

Maybe they would forget about me and Andy would go on living his life to the fullest and worry free of a idiotic orphan girl that couldn't even get three words out to some venue staff to save her life? I was just in the band's way anyway.

"Hello?" Dallas said, making me smile a small bit.

"Hey Dal." I said back, leaning on the brick wall with the door next to me a few feet away.

"Hey Lena, how'd the interviews go?" He asked knowingly and I smiled and giggled softly.

"I got adopted." I said and Dallas made this inhuman excited screech.

"Oh my _god_! What are they like? Tell me tell meee." He said making me laugh, sliding my back down on the wall of the building so I was sitting down on the sidewalk with my legs extended in front of me.

"Well for one, I got adopted by Andy Biersack." I smiled and he did the scheech thing again, making me laugh harder.

"OH MY GOD LENA! YOU ARE KIDDING!" He yells, something toppling over to the ground on the other end of the line while I giggle, then glancing at the door were I was sat next to. It doesn't open nor budge as there was a string of curses and more movement on the other end of the line, I assumed he picked up whatever he knocked over.

"Nope I'm serious, apparently they live in L.A. We're going back in like two or three days. I could perhaps see you, Ally and Nick again?" I offer and Dallas squeals in a mix of a little pig and a small girl who was told that she was going to get the new doll that she had been begging her parents for.

"_Yes_! I miss you," He says, as we both took a deep breath. It had been so long since we saw each other face to face and it made me sad. Dallas was my best friend, brother even.

"Yeah I know, Dal. I miss you to..." I said sadly, then a few seconds of silence on his side of the line and mine.

"Anyway, what are you doing now? Shouldn't you be spending time with And or whatever? Aren't they on tour?" He asked in a curious tone. I gave a small sad smile, then shook my head when I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah. Him and the rest of the band are playing a concert now, I was supposed to stay on the side of the stage and watch. But the venue staff, I guess thought I was a crazed fan and snuck in or something, so I'm outside in some ally." I say, rolling my eyes and shrugging my shoulders then adjusted my back, the cement and brick was getting kinda uncomfortable.

"Do I need to fly out there and drag you back to Cali a few days early?" He joked but there was some seriousness to his tone, I could tell that he wouldn't hesitate to fly out here if I had so much as _hinted_ that I needed him here with me—and his mother would let him with no questions asked even though their money was tight at times, hence why they couldn't take me in in the first place.

"No, no, I'm fine. Besides, I think the concerts going to be over before you could even book your ticket, plus its only 57 [degrees] out," I say snorting, in L.A this weather was considered freezing, but here the sun was out and the snow was melting quickly.

"I would fly out there Lena, if it was my choice you would live with me and mom too." He said and I felt my eyes soften and my eyes start to water.

"I know you would. But hey, I get to live with my favorite band, maybe make new family?" I offer and he sighs then chuckles at the surrealness of it all.

"Ok, but if you need anything. Anything at all, no matter the time of day, call me. Ok?" He says making me smile. It was nice to know that someone was there for you even when you felt like everyone else was too busy. It was comforting, well, minus the part of them being more then a thousand miles away.

"I know Dall, I—" I started but was cut off by the door swinging open quickly, reliving a sweaty and tired looking Andy, the sun was setting outside by now but it didn't disguise the restless and frantic look in his eyes as he scanned the parking lot.

I jumped and making a little '_Eep'_ sound when the door randomly burst open as his head snapped to me in surprise, but relief.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and hugged tight, as Dallas's franic voice was heard from my phone that was at my side but still clasped in my hand, but I couldn't understand what he was saying from it. But, I could tell that he was worried about my sudden disconnection of the line.

"Thank god, Lena!" Andy practically breathed in relief as I hugged back, burying my head in his stomach that still had black strokes of his war paint covering most of it.

"I was so worried." He mumbled, calming down a bit, still hugging me tightly as I noticed that he was still in his stage outfit, war paint and all, but some of it smudged probably through the concert.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I say in a hushed tone as he sighs and pulls out of the hug, sitting down next to where I was previously sitting before, I took the gesture to sit back in my spot. I grabbed my phone, seeing that Dallas hadn't ended that call and I could still faintly hear his voice from my phone speaker. I put the phone back to my ear.

I glanced at Andy who was breathing deeply, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, not even bothering to push a dark strand of hair out of his face as he was talking time to calm himself down.

"Hey Dall, I have to call you back, the concert just got done." I say and Dallas answer back immediately.

"Yea, are you ok?" He asked, sounding a bit frantic like Andy had moments before who didn't seem to hear me wrap up the call, but I could tell that he still felt bad about me having to sit out here in just a jean jacket. But to be honest, the cold didn't really bother me that much, nor did I really give it much of a thought. It was odd having someone worried about me that wasn't either Dallas, Abbey, Nick or Ally.

"I'm fine, Dall. But, I need to go now ok?" I say sadly, meaning what I said.

"Ok Lena, just be safe please." He said and I bit my lip before answering back a truthful 'Ok, I will' as we said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, shoving it back in my jacket pocket and glanced back up at Andy. I crossed my legs so I was sitting crisscross applesauce, facing the side of him.

"But it _is_ ok. You're still getting used to being a parent, and I'm still getting used to being someone's daughter again." I say, mumbling the last part, putting my sizeably smaller hand over his slightly sweaty one. Andy sighed and opened his eyes again, turning his head to look at me.

"But—." He starts and I get up the courage to cut him off.

"No 'buts'." I say, but almost startled at my own words. I'd never cut someone off like that that wasn't Dallas or any of my friends at the academy, much less an adult.

Andy smiled at me, probably seeing that I was getting more comfortable and confident being around him. I smiled slyly back, blushing a small bit. Maybe I do have a chance at a family after all.

"Well, the rest of the band are searching for you, we should probably tell them that your safe." Andy said standing up, offering me a hand which I took and he pulled me up to my feet easily.

"Woh, your light." He remarked making me giggle, it reminded me of the first time me and Dallas did a flyer trick because he said the exact same thing. Andy opened the door to get backstage, this time he taking my hand again and began leading me through the extensive corridors and I was grateful for that.

We passed the woman that originally pushed me out of the venue. She sent me a cold glare and I averted my eyes to my boots, the same ones I was wearing when I first met Andy and the guys. I smiled softly to myself at the memory as we passed her and entered the dressing room where the band got ready before the concert. Ashley was pacing the floor, still in similar performance-ware as Andy except him having his own unique war paint.

Ashley's face shot to the door when it opened as me and Andy walked through. His eyes widened and he walked up to me using long strides and hugged me tightly. I squeaked in surprise, but hugged back.

—

"Jesus, you gave us all a scare! Where were you?" Jinxx asked as he came striding into the dressing room, the rest of the band came back to the room a few minutes before and we were all chilling on the sofas.

"The back alley exit, why were you out there anyway?" Andy said turning to me and I just shrugged.

"I don't know, a venue member thought I was a crazy fan or whatever." I say and Jake raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged again, not wanting to get anyone fired over some sort of misunderstanding—no matter how rude she was


End file.
